


Accidental prayer

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: Dean accidentally thinks about Cas as 'you', not 'he' like usually. Angel radio treats it as a prayer, so Cas can hear it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Accidental prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I should to do other things, but I'm writting Destiel!

**Accidental prayer**

Dean wakes up and turns around to check if Cas still is here. He is.

_Cas, you beautiful bastard..._

Dean accidentally thinks about Cas as 'you', not 'he' like usually. Angel radio treats it as a prayer, so Cas can hear it. He frowns his eyebrows, but says nothing. Dean sometimes calls him worse than 'bastard' for example 'you stupid son of a bitch', which was more offensive for Chuck than him actually, so he used to that. Of course, he prefers when Dean calls him by his name. Or maybe a shorter version of his name.

“Hello, Dean,” says the angel.

“Hi, Cas!” Dean smiles, and it looks honest, so Cas is a little confused. Why does Dean think about him like that, and then he smiles? "I need a shower and some breakfast. Later, we can go finish a case."

Cas nods and waits for ten minutes. He just stays in the room still and thinks about Dean's thoughts. What the _heaven_ does it supposed to mean?

They go to the milk-bar. Dean orders some eggs with bacon and a cup of coffee. Cas only watches. Their eyes meet for a moment, and Dean smiles a little.

_Your damn eyes, Cas…_

_Damn?_ Why damn? He isn't damned. Neither his eyes!

_So blue, so electrifying…_

Cas stars staring into Dean's green eyes more intensively. He hopes, he'll understand him more because of this.

_Cas, why are you staring at me like that?_

Cas turns his head really fast. It's not his intention to embarrass Dean.

“Everything okay?” asks Dean, noticing this weird reaction.

_Shit, why did you stop staring at me like that? If I made something wrong?_

“Dean, you're confusing me,” says Cas and frowns his eyebrows.

“Confusing you? Why?”

_What the hell happened? What did I do to you?_

“I don't understand what do you want from me.”

_What? What are you talking about?_

“Er... I want to nothing from you, Cas... Sorry if you felt used. You don't have to help me in this case if you don't want to... I mean, not only this case. You don't have to help me in anything... You... You can go,” gulps Dean.

_Please, don't go! Please, stay with me!_

"And what do you want? Do you want me to stay?” asks Cas. He knows Dean's thoughts, but he needs to hear it from him.

_Of course, I want, you stupid son of a bitch!_

And again. Why did Dean call him like that, and on the same time he wants him? Really confusing.

"I... Only if you want. It's not some punishment, you know. You're free Cas, so you can do whatever you want!"

_Stay! Please..._

"I want to stay."

"Good. I mean... Yeah, that's good."

_Thank you, thank you!_

*

Dean drinks a beer at the motel room after they solved a case. Cas sits across from him. They are staring at each other for a moment.

_Cas, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen..._

Dean looks at Cas' mouth and licks own lips unintentional.

_I wanna kiss you… But I know I can't…_

Cas is shocked and confused, he feels a little like at that night when they were at the brothel. He gulps anxiously and whispers: "What?"

"What 'what'?" asks Dean, not understanding anything.

_What now, Cas?_

Cas doesn't know what should he say, so he asks: "Dean, do you… Do you like me?"

_What are you asking about? Man, you can be weird…_

"What?" asks Dean.

"I asked, do you like me?"

_Of course, I like you! I like you really much. I like like you..._

"Yeah, Cas. I like you."

"I like you too, Dean," says Cas.

_What the... You're cute, even when you confuse me… Or maybe especially when you confuse me…_

"Oh, I think it's good, right?" chuckles Dean and smiles to him.

"Yes, it is," he says. "Dean, can I ask you something?"

_You did it already..._

"Yeah, come on." That conversation is strange.

"What do you think about me?"

_I think you're the best thing which happened to me in my entire life... I think you're adorable... I think I want to touch and kiss you... I think your eyes are amazing, so blue and bright, these looks like a sky..._

"What do you mean?" asks Dean.

"What could you say about me? How would you describe me?"

"Oh, you're an angel, right? So maybe the angel in trench coat?"

_Correct: You're sexy angel in trench coat._

"I want to hear what do you truly think about me."

_I'm sorry I can't tell you. It'll destroy our friendship and break my heart._

"I mean… You're a good guy, you know."

"That's not what you really thinks about me."

_What, can you read in my mind now?_

"Yes," says Cas.

"What 'yes'?"

"I can hear your thoughts."

_Fuck!_

"What? Are you kidding me, right?" gulps Dean anxiously. His face makes red at once.

_Please, tell me it's a joke… You can't…_

"No. I'm hearing some of your thoughts which are direct to me since the morning. You're praying to me, Dean," explains Cas.

"Since the morning? When the hell were you going to tell me?" yells Dean. He looks furious.

_You…_

"I was trying to understand you… You're talking weird things all the time, and it's confusing. I… I don't understand, and my head… It's frustrating…"

_Of course, it is, you son of a bitch… And get the hell out of my head!_

"You… You're angry, Dean…" whispers Cas.

_No shit, Sherlock!_

"Dean… I'm sorry… Don't be angry at me, please… I… I turned off angel radio already."

Cas looks scared and panicked. His eyes are big now. He knows he made a mistake. He still doesn't understand Dean.

"Yes, I'm angry!" shouts Dean and stands. He starts walking cross a room. "How could you? I… Cas, friends don't do things like that! You can't… It wasn't your business!"

Cas lets his head down: "I apologize, Dean… It'll never happen again… Just forgive me."

Dean stops and stares at Cas again. The angel looks like a beaten dog, and he can't be angry anymore. Actually, he wasn't angry earlier, he was scared.

Cas acts weird, like he doesn't care about Dean's thoughts. He feels guilty and thinks everything is his fault.

Dean sits on a chair and talks: "Look at me, Cas."

The angel lifts his head reluctantly. Dean gasps.

"Ok, I need to know what exactly you heard," says Dean calmly.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. That I'm a bastard, stupid son of a bitch and I have damned eyes," explains Cas.

Dean frowns his eyebrows, he doesn't remember anything of this.

"What?" he asks with confusing. "I don't think like that."

"Yes, you do. I heard it." Cas is sure about that, and then Dean remembers. He starts laughing. "Did I say something funny?"

"Cas, you're a celestial being, but sometimes you're incredibly stupid…" says Dean.

"You offend me again…" points Cas.

"Cas, did you hear something else?" gasps Dean. Why is it so hard? Talking with that angel!

"I… _maybe._ "

"Maybe?"

"Yes, but I don't understand any of this…"

Dean feels a relief. He takes a sip of his beer and says: "That's okay, Cas. Just forget about this…"

"But…" starts Cas. "I want to understand. I want to know what do you really think."

Dean bites his bottom lip and thinks what to do. He calmed down, but now his heart starts beating faster again.

"Cas, I'm not sure if it's good idea," he says.

"Why?" asks the angel and tilts his head on the right. He looks so innocent now, not like a warrior of god's army.

"Because…" gulps Dean. "Because I like you."

"I know, Dean. You said it before."

"Yeah, but I like you more."

Deans scratches his neck and taps his finger on the table.

"Oh… You mean, like a _lover_?"

Dean laughs artificially, looks at Cas and moment later he nods: "I'm sorry, Cas. I promise I won't think like that anymore."

"No?" He sounds disappointed. "Because I like you more either."

"You… what?" Dean feels confused. Again. "But you're an angel."

"I am. But I spent lots of times on Earth with you. I know what _love_ means," he explains.

Dean's thoughts are messy, right now. He closes his eyes and whispers: "Cas, can you turn on angel radio for a moment?"

"Of course."

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

"I think… You should to say it loud if it's true," says Cas.

Dean opens eyes and licks his lips: "Okay… I… I love you, Cas."

Dean can't believe that he said it! He tried a few times earlier, but he was always too scared. He's waiting for Cas to say it back. He _hopes_ , that he's going to say it back.

Cas smiles adorable: "So, that's why did you want to kiss me?"

Dean is a little disappointed because he didn't expect that, but he laughs anyway: "Yeah…"

"Do you still want this?" asks Cas.

"Yes. I do."

"You have my permission."

Dean stands and Cas does the same. They close to each other slowly, staring in the eyes. Blue and green.

Dean put one hand on Cas' cheek, rubbing his rough skin and soft lips, and he is messing his hair with the other one.

Cas wraps with arms around Dean's neck. Then they kiss each other. It's a subtle, sweet kiss…

The angel takes away his mouth and looks at Dean. He has so beautiful face…

"I love you too, Dean," whispers Cas. "I always do."


End file.
